


Melodies

by Murkii



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murkii/pseuds/Murkii
Summary: "You really were the melody stuck in my head"
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi





	Melodies

The crowd screamed in excitement.

"Come to the stage...Kageyama Tobio!!" He sat at the piano and played his most popular song "Crow Kid".

His other members started to play in perfect harmony, playing at the perfect pitch. Then he started to sing, the crowd screamed and held up their signs and threw roses. "I found him in my garden. Playing with the crows." he sang "He sat there in harmony as he saw the crows chirp their melody" he continued "I tried to pull him out of the garden...but like crows he was stubborn". 

Hinata sat there, in astonishment. That's when he knew, he was the one. "So I decided to let be the one and only 'Crow Kid'" The back up sing chimed in at the perfect time "Oh~ woah woah oh~" then it came back to the lead singer "I went to the boy and played with the crows. The bitter boy and me we started to get along today." there was a slight pause "Only days has passed. we'd watch the crows when it was pouring. I helped him feed the crows. But there was one slight problem..."

The crowd knew what was happening next "What if we run out of food to feed the crows? What if there's no more clouds to rain when we watch? What if Crow Kid don't fly no longer? What if the garden dries of moss?" Hinata started to sing along "Then I said; 'Fly away! Crow Kid! 'Cause I'm the weight pulling you down. No worries I'll be there when the garden blossoms again. Your broken wing can be healed someday..." Kageyama looked like he was singing with all his heart.

"Even if there's no more crows to watch. I'll sing the melody of chirps with you...and no matter what happens. We'll live on forever. Me and you, Crow Kid"

The crowd was more excited then ever. The scream was almost deafening, the band didn't seem to flinch at all.

Something happened that shocked both Kageyama and Hinata. A melody, it played in their ears.

"Looks like I found my soulmate" they both say


End file.
